imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Koopa Troopa
A Koopa Troopa is an enemy in the Mario Series that first appeared in the game Super Mario Bros for the NES. They will either appear as red, green, blue (underground), yellow or purple, with green and red being the most common. The green ones will always fall off the ledge if there is one, while the red ones will stay on the platform there on. In most games, Koopa Troopas will sometimes grow wings and turn into Koopa Paratroopas. After Super Mario Bros, they appeared in the game Super Mario Bros 3 for the NES. In the game, they did exactly what they did before, except there was a wide variety of Koopa Troopa species, such as a very large one, and Dry Bones. Soon after Super Mario Bros 3, Super Mario World was released on the SNES. This was the first game to have the Koopa Troopas walk on two legs, instead of there usual four. The Four legs never appeared again in a game, until the remakes of the classics, and in Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga, but as a Troopea, a Beanbean Kingdom version of the Koopa Troopa. Koopas might be related to the Shellcreepers in Mario Bros. History In the Koopa Troopa's first appearance it was a species Mario had to step on in order to make it a shell and be able to kick it. The underground Koopa Troopa is just a darker variation of the Green Koopa Troopa. In Super Mario Bros. 3 it was a species Mario had to step on in order to make it a shell and could either kick it or go up to it and pick it up in order to throwout at whatever he wanted to. In Super Mario World it was finally a very unique species. As usual, Mario had to step on it to turn into a shell and be able to throw the shell, but now, the Koopa popped out of the shell, and was still able to hurt you or go back in its shell. Or Mario could just do a spin jump and the Koopa Troopa would vanish. Having Yoshi was a new element to the game, and the Koopa Troopa as well. As Yoshi, you could swallow them all up, or you could chew and spit. If Yoshi spits the green Koopa Troopa out, he spits out a shell. If Yoshi spits out the red koopa troopa he would spit out three big balls of fire. If Yoshi chews and just keeps a blue Koopa Troopa in his mouth for a while he gets wings. If Yoshi keeps a yellow Koopa Troopa in his mouth, whenever Yoshi lands from a jump he causes an earthquake killing everything around him. One last addition to the Koopa Troopa is that once out of its shell, they could acquire the power of the Cape Feather, and fly through stages as Mario's enemies. In Mario is Missing, Luigi would jump on it to gather artifacts and coins. In Super Mario Kart, it was amongst the 8 playable racers. Its special item was a green shell. It appeared once again in Mario's Time Machine as an enemy. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, it was Yoshi's enemy. Koopa Troopa could either be swallowed and turned into an egg, or be jumped on to get taken out of its shell, or it could be shot at with an egg to get rid of it. In Super Mario 64, there was a friendly Koopa as well as the ones that work for Bowser. One Koopa was Koopa the Quick, and Mario had to race him to the top of the mountain to acquire a star. If you beat him, then you could jump on him and use his shell as a skateboard. The Koopa enemies in this game would run away from Mario instead of attack him, and if Mario jumps on the Koopa's shell, he would ride on it. In Paper Mario they were as flat as paper and only came out in red and purple (Dark Koopa), and had shades on. Mario would have to jump on it to lower its defenses and the jump on it some more to get rid of it for good. Kooper, a blue-shelled Koopa, is an ally to Mario in this game. On the GameCube, they appeared in Mario Party 4, where it once again appeared as a playable character, but only in the Volley Folley minigame, after you beat it. In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, it was a playable character, as one would be able to golf with it. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, it once again was as flat as paper, and came out in red, purple (Dark Koopa), yellow (KP Koopa), and blue (Shady Koopa), and once again with those stylish shades. Same as Paper Mario version. Koops, a timid Koopa, is one of Mario's partners in this game. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, it was a playable character and partners with Paratroopa. Its car was the Koopa Dasher and the secret item was three green shells. Koopa Troopa variants Ankoopa Ankoopa's are a type of Koopa Troopa that blocks your way to some important passageways in the game ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. They're very large, and if you talk to them, they will just tell you that there is no way you can knock them down. Once Mario gets his firebrand attack, you'll be able to ram into him, thus knocking them down. Despite being considered enemies, you never actually battle them in the game. Dry Bones Fire Bros. A '''Fire Bro is an enemy in the ''Super Mario'' Series. They are a subspecies of Hammer Bro that shoots fire balls out of there mouth or hand, much like Mario or Luigi do when they collect a Fire Flower. There first game appearance is in Super Mario Bros. 3, where they appear only a couple times. There next game was Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door as a character named Flare, appears in it as a fighter in the Glitz Pit. After that, they appeared as a playable character in Mario Superstar Baseball. And finally, the last game they were in is New Super Mario Bros. for the DS. Hammer Bros. Koopa Paratroopa Koopatrol Koopatrol are Koopas in spiky, metal armor. They are the Elite soldiers of Bowser's army and are found in the Paper Mario games. In Paper Mario, Goombario's description of them is: "This is a Koopatrol. They're elite Koopa soldiers. These are the highest-ranked guards of Bowser's Castle. In case you hadn't noticed, they're fitted with spikes. Don't Jump on 'em. When their HP drops low, they'll charge up power for one last-ditch attack. The power of this desperate attack is 10. They've also been known to call in reinforcements when they're in trouble. Don't underestimate these nasty Koopas, Mario." In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Goombella says of them: "That's a Koopatrol. A Koopa Troopa who protects himself with spiked armor. Max HP is 6, Attack is 4 and Defense is 2. It attacks with its shell and with its head, then sometimes charges up for a fierce move. Plus, if you take to long to win, it'll call in reinforcements. Yeah, sorta gnarly, huh? It's one of the worst of Bowser's guys. Koopa Troopas dream of being Koopatrols. ...Hey, and by the way, what do you think Bowser's doing now, anyway? Eating?" Lakitu Magikoopa Shady Koopa A Shady Koopa is a blueish and gray colored Koopa Troopa who appears only at the Glitz Pit in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. When they are flipped on their shell they can still attack and they do more damage then usual. The more there are the more damage there is. K.P. Koopa K.P. Koopas are Koopas who dyed their shell yellow. They are only seen in the Glitz Pit in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. There are two variants - a standard one and a Para K.P. Koopa.